The Haunting Past
by Lincolnfan
Summary: Zorro is being haunted by both the past and a stranger who knows his secret. He must find a way to stop this man before it's too late, both lives and secret are on the line! This story take place during and three years after the episode of 'The Devil's Fortress.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Chapter 1: The Letter

3 years ago at the Devil's fortress,

It was a mid afternoon when Zorro was standing on the ledge with Alcalde Luis Ramone, asking him for the deed that he stole. When he refuse Zorro made a few attempt with his sword hiting the statue to make Ramone to give him the deed, Ramone nearly loose his balance while holding on to the statue. Finally he gave in and agree to give him the deed. As he was giving it to Zorro, he leap forward and he unmask him! Shock to see his enemy's face that he recognize for so many years, 'Don Diego De Le Vegas!' he said in shock, then when he forgot to hold on to the statue, he lost his footing and fell to his death screaming,' NO! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!' Diego look down in horror realizing what just happened, knowing he cause his enemy his life, he then went down a minute later to get the deed and his mask that was laying near Alcalde's body. He put on his mask and left wondering what to do next. Meanwhile someone was near by watching the whole thing. He walked up to the body of Alcalde, 'I promise you my friend,' he said,' Your death will be avenge!' He glare with a smile. And he walked away.

Present day

As Don Diego and Felipe were getting ready to leave to go to Pueblo for lunch, Alejandro came into the room looking for Diego and when he found him he said, 'Diego you've got a letter this morning.' He gave Diego a letter and and when he read it, he was shock by what it said,

'Dear Don Diego De La Vegas,

I know your secret that you're hiding, Three years ago you've killed a man known as Alcalde Luis Ramone at the Devil's fortress. You cause him to fell to his death, then you took something away from him, now I want something from you...Zorro! That's right Zorro I saw what you did, it's time for you to pay for his murder.

See you soon!'

Shock by the strange letter that he got, Diego stood in horror, Alejandro ask him 'What's wrong Diego? You look like you've seen a ghost.' Not knowing what to say Diego tells his father that there was nothing wrong, and said that he's upset that the famous artist didn't like his painting and didn't win the contest. 'Don't give up son, you'll win one of these days.' Said Alejandro. And also added,' You can't win everything, Be a good sport and have a nice lunch at the tavern.'

And when his father left the room, Diego glare at Felipe, 'Someone knows my secret and want something from me Felipe!' And Felipe did a sign languge asking who could've know his secret? 'I don't know yet,' Diego said, 'In meantime I need you to keep your eyes and ears open, this person could be very dangerous.' And Felipe left for the Tavern while Diego was study the letter thinking back to his visit at the Devil's fortress, who could've saw him without his mask? And what does this man want?

Meanwhile at the Pueblo, a man was riding on a horse into town as he rode up to Tavern, Sargent Mendoza greeted him as he got off the horse, he ask him if he's new in town, the stranger gave him a glare, a bit scare by this, Mendoza tell him that he has to pay a traveler taxes since he's new in town. 'And if I refuse?' Ask the stranger with a threating voice, Mendoza is now really scare said that he would go to jail if he doesn't pay. Then the stranger said,' Does the Devil's fortress mean anything to you?! I think I remember seeing you there!' With an evil grin. Then Mendoza ran off in horror screaming 'ALCALDE!' to Alcalde Soto's office. As he ran in he slam and lock the door, standing behind him, Soto tap Mendoza on a shoulder which made him jump in the air screaming! 'Well Mendoza you finally lost your nerves,' He said, 'What's the meaning of you running in here like a manic screaming and slam the door?!' Mendoza said that he think seen this man before from Devil's Fortress, Soto ask who was this man? Mendoza said he doesn't know, but he did see him before.

As the Stranger walk in the tavern, he was standing at the bar when Victoria ask,' May I help you senior?' He said that he wants a room for a night to stay. So she took the Stranger to a room for a night, she then ask if there's anything else he want, he tells her that he doesn't wish to be bother. When he was alone in the room, he unpack his stuff. He put a wanted poster of Zorro on the wall. When picking up his knife he said,' For three years I've been looking for you, guess I found you Zorro!' And he threw his knife at the wanted poster landing on Zorro's face.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

Chapter Two: The Search

3 years ago at the Devil's Fortress...

The Stranger was riding his horse going into town looking for somebody, when he see a man standing near by, the man started to freak out when he saw him, then he started to run! The Stranger jump off his horse ran chasing the man and grab the him by the shirt, 'Where is he?! Where is Petro?!' The stranger ask. The man was in fear, 'Please don't hurt me,' He said 'Petro is up in the Devil fortress tower on the east corner!' Then the Stranger let him go, and went to the tower. When he was about to go inside he bump into Sargent Mendoza and Alcalde. Mandoza apologize to the Stranger for accidently bumping into him. But the Stranger glared at him while walking away. 'He sure gives me the creep Alcalde.' Said Mendoza. Alcalde said that he doesn't care so they continue into the Devil Fortress.

Meanwhile when the Stranger reach the door to the top of a tower, he pulled his gun out. 'Petro you in there? Open the door!' The Stranger yelled. Petro who was hiding in the room behind a locked door said, 'I don't know how you found me, please don't kill me!' The Stranger broke the door open by kicking it open. When Petro saw him he ran to the window, hoping that he could jump out. But he saw the ledge with a statue was only few feet down and was too far to jump down all the way to the ground. All Petro could do was beg for his life, 'Please Billy James, I didn't mean to do it! You hear me? I didn't mean to kill her!' Billy still holding his gun pointing at him 'No Petro, I think you did! She was trying to help you, when you lost your temper, you push her over the cliff, for that you will pay for it!' As Petro was about to explain what happened, Billy fired his gun and shot Petro in the chest. Petro fell to the ground dead. Then Bil,y walk up to him, 'My Wife deserve better.' He said.

As he was looking for something in Petro's pocket in his vest, Billy hears a couple of voices outside of the window. Wondering what's going on, he goes to the window to see. While hiding and looking out of the window he see Zorro and Alcalde standing at the ledge with Alcalde holding on to the statue. He saw everything that happened even the unmasking of Zorro and heard Alcalde say his name before he fell to his death. He see Diego standing near a statue for a few second before leaving. Billy trys to find Diego when he left the tower to go to the ledge with Statue, he couldn't find him til he see Diego near Alcalde's body.

He hurry ran down the stair, it took him a minute to reach the place where Alcalde fell. As he got there he saw Zorro walked away with the deed. Moment later he walked up to the body and look at him. 'I promise you my friend, your death will be avenge!' He said before walking away.

When Billy James left the Devil Fortress, he travel to the next town, San Francisco. Thinking he might find this mask man known as Don Diego De La Vega. But when he didn't find him, he went to the next town to the next throughout California. Finally 3 years later in a small town of Anaheim while Billy James was talking to a man at a bar playing poker, The man said, 'The mask man? Heck ya I know him! His name is Zorro, He cut my best shirt with a 'Z' mark when I was trying to rob a stagecoach!' Billy ask him where can he find this Zorro, and the man said, 'He hangs around in a small town of Los Angles, nothing fancy there. Even the new Alcalde doesn't like him, Hey 3 of a kind! I win!' Billy smile,' Full house, you lose!' As he was getting ready to leave the man ask what he's going to do next, Billy said' I'm going on a fox hunt to hunt the cunning fox.'

Later that night he wrote a letter to Don Diego De La Vega, when he was done, he had the letter sent to De La Vega's house. Few days later he arrive in Los Angles and got a room at Victoria's Tavern. As he was staying for the night and unpack his stuff, he hear a knock at the door, 'Who is it?!' he ask rudely, 'It's me Victoria,' She then ask,' Is everything alright, Need anything?' Billy open the door said,' I don't want you or anyone to bother me! Now get out of here!' Victoria was getting mad, 'Sir this is my tavern, and I deserve to be treated with respect! If not then I will throw you out for your rude behavior!' Billy said,' You, HA! Just try!' then slam a door in her face and lock it. Victoria walk away angry wondering why does she always get a rude customer spending the night at her tavern.

The next morning, Billy wake up, looking at his Zorro wanted poster on the wall, He said, 'It's time to go hunting, ready or not Zorro, I'm coming for you!' as he finish packing, he left the room.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

In the morning at the tavern Felipe and Alejandro were eating breakfast with Sargent Mendoza, Mendoza said "There was a strange man that came to town yesterday, I was telling him that he must pay a travel tax, then he glare at me and said,'Does a Devil's fortress mean anything to you?'" Alejandro said, "Come on Mendoza, When are you going to learn not to let people push you around? I wouldn't let him get away with it, I don't care what fortress he's from, he should've shown you some respect!.' And Alcalde De Soto, reply as he walked into the tavern, 'You are so right Alejandro, I'll see to it that he pay his tax or face 30 days behind bars! Then they see Billy coming down the stairs. As Billy was about to leave the tavern Alcalde De Soto greeted him,'I heard from Sargent that you refuse to pay travel tax yesterday.' He said,' I don't know who you are or don't care where you're from, but you must pay the travel tax or face 30 days in jail.' Billy glare at Alcalde with a grin. He took some money out of his pocket and slamming them on a counter which startled everyone that were watching. 'Fine,' Said Billy, 'Here's your own stupid tax money. Don't spend it all in one place like this crappy tavern.' When Billy was about to reach the door he stop and slowly turn and ask, 'One more thing, where can I find De La Vega?'

Meanwhile in Zorro's Lair, Diego was trying to remember everything that happened at the Devil's Fortress, as he was thinking, he said to himself, 'Poor Alcalde Ramone, if only you haven't been so stupid by taking the deed and then unmask me you might've still be alive today!' Then he got up from the chair and change into Zorro. As Zorro was about to get on Toronado, he said,' I must find this man before he find me!' Zorro rode into town, and to his horror he see a lot of people panicking around the tavern. He went to the back so he wouldn't be seen by the soldiers or anybody else. From the backroom of the tavern he see Mendoza and Felipe were both hurt and Alcalde was knocked out! Victoria was helping Mendoza back to his seat putting a wet rag on his head. A minute later she see Zorro and they both went to the back room to talk. Zorro ask her what happened. Victoria who was a bit shaken by this said, 'A strange man did this, He spend the night here at the tavern. He was really rude when I was trying to be nice. This morning about an hour ago he ask Alcalde where he can find De La Vega? Alejandro said as he stood up when Felipe was trying to get him to sit back down said, 'I'm Alejandro De La Vega, what do you want?' Then the strange man attack Alcalde by knocking him out. Then he knock Mendoza out with a gun and took Alejandro with him! Felipe try to stop him but couldn't. The strange man punch him to the ground and he left taking Alejandro with him!" Zorro was getting angry and ask if she knew where he took Alejandro. And she said no. And she said,' I have to go tell Diego that his father has been Kidnapped.' Then Zorro said, ' Don't worry, I'll let him know.' Then Zorro went to check on Felipe asking him if he was all right. And Felipe was telling him what happened in sign language. Zorro tells Felipe to stay with Victoria to be safe. As he was about to leave, Alcalde was waking up and he see Zorro in front of him! Pulling his sword out he said, 'Zorro I don't have time for this! A man attack me and the last thing I need is to deal with you!' Zorro pull out his sword and said, 'Then perhaps we can call this a truce. A innocent man has been kidnapped and I must find him and also stop this man!' Alcalde grin telling Zorro where he's going to is the gallows. Two men swordfight for a few minute, then when Zorro got Alcalde in the corner he said, 'I really hate to do this to you…' Zorro punch Alcalde and knocking him out. Before he left he put a 'Z' mark on Alcalde's chest uniform he was wearing. Then Zorro went outside, he call Toronado and rode out of town to look for Alejandro and the man who took him.

As Zorro was close to the De La Vega's house he notice some blood on a ground. He get off Toronado to check it out. Zorro said to himself, 'The blood is fresh. He must've came this way with my father. If he harmed him, he'll regret the day he was born!' As Zorro was continuing searching more clue, he saw another trail of blood. Then Zorro realize that this was leading back to his own home. As Zorro got back on Toronado to reach the house. He see a knife on a wall with a letter. Zorro got off Toronado and pulled the knife out of the wall that was dripping in blood, the letter was a bit cover in blood. As Zorro open the letter it read

'Diego,

If you want to see your father again, meet us where you killed Alcalde in 48 hours or he dies. Come alone or he still die! I must've admit that he put up quite a fight that I had to stab him! Don't worry he's still alive, for now.

Billy James

Zorro crush the letter in his hand in anger. He has to go to Devil Fortress now to save his father and stop this Billy James who he never have even met! Zorro said, 'Billy, you've just mess with a wrong man!' And Zorro got back on Toronado and they travel on to the Devil's Fortress. Will they make it in time?

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: The Showdown

Chapter 4: The Showdown

As Zorro races to the Devil's Fortress, he can only hope that he's not to late to save his father. When he got there he see Alejandro being tied up to the same statue where Alcalde fell from holding on as a same position he was holding. To his horror, Zorro got off Toronado and ran inside the Devil's Fortress to reach the tower. Before he got there he came face to face with Billy James who is pointing a gun at him. 'That's as far as you go Diego, or should I say Zorro?' Full of anger Zorro ask Billy what he want and Billy shared his story about following Petro to the Devil's Fortress, and later witness the Alcalde's death. And Zorro said,' So let me get this straight, you follow this man Petro who is responsible for killing your wife, killed him without giving him a chance to explain to what happen to her, then you saw me with Alcalde as he fell to his death, AND you kidnapped my father tying him to the same statue where Alcalde fell from?! You're a sick and evil man! Did you ever think your wife's death might have been an accident?' Then Billy put his gun down and drew his sword and said, 'It'll be a pleasure to kill a wanted bandit, then your father will be next.'

The two men went at each other swordfighting, Just into three minutes of fighting, Zorro manage to get the sword out of Billy's hand, then Billy ran and try to grab his gun, Zorro uses his whip and knock it out of his hand! Then Billy ran out of the tower to the statue where Alejandro is tied up. Billy pulled his knife out and hold it to the rope, Zorro came out when Billy said,'Stop where you're at Zorro, one more step and the rope will be cut and your father will fall to his death!'

As Zorro stood there, he made a whistle sound, then said,' You really got me there!' And as Zorro step forward, Billy cut the rope, and Alejandro fell into a wagon full of hay! Toronado had a wagon tied up to him, and when he heard Zorro signal he was standing with a wagon under the statue! When Billy saw that Alejandro survive, he was Furious! When he was about to turn around, he see Zorro pointing a sword at him. He said,' If you ever threat me or anyone I care about, I'm coming for you, If you ever show your face again in Los Angeles, I'll hunt you down! Now get on your horse and never return.' Then Zorro put a 'Z' mark on Billy's jacket. Billy glare at Zorro thinking to himself, 'This isn't over yet Diego, not by a long shot!'

Minutes later Zorro left the tower to check on Alejandro, Alejandro was getting out of the wagon when he saw Zorro, he said,' Zorro, how can I ever thank you for saving my life?' And Zorro said,' You're welcome, I'm thankful you're safe now.' As Zorro was taking the wagon off Toronado, Alejandro said, 'There's something I wanted to ask you Zorro, what did he means when he said one more step or your Father dies?' Zorro looks around to see that they are alone, then he said, 'I wear this mask to protect people like you, What I'm about to tell you is a secret between us, I've waited for years to tell you this.' Then Zorro took off his mask revealing himself as Diego. Alejandro stood in shock and said, 'This whole time you were Zorro? I couldn't even begin to tell you how proud I am to have you as my son.'

While on a journey back home Diego shared his adventures story about the time he was in Spain, studying how to be a pro swordman. And how he became Zorro, then Alejandro ask if Victoria knows if he's Zorro? And Diego said no. Then Alejandro said, 'You should tell her, she has the right to know and make her own decision.' When they got home Felipe ran out of the house and gave them a hug. He was so happy to see Alejandro safe.

About a week later Victoria was alone in the tavern, looking at the star, then she see Zorro standing next to her, she said, 'Zorro I wanted to say Thankyou for saving Alejandro's life and stopping that man Billy.' Zorro kiss her on the hand and said, 'For too long I've waited for this moment, Victoria there's something I must tell you…' As Zorro was about to say something to her, he see Mendoza coming into the tavern saying, 'Victoria I'm starving, I would like some of…' Then he see Zorro, 'ZORRO?! What're you doing here?' Then Mendoza left to call his men, when he came back to the tavern, both Zorro and Victoria were gone! 'Now where did they go?!' he said. Later in Zorro's lair, Zorro ask if Victoria remember the lair, and she said yes. She was their when Zorro save her when the bandits were after her and thr Tavern's money that she save up. Zorro said, 'There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time.' Zorro took his hat off as Victoria watch with a curious look, Then Zorro took off his mask, Victoria stood in shock seeing that Diego is Zorro, then she smile, hug and kiss Diego, Then she said, 'I've wait for years for this moment, and now it came true.'

The End…


End file.
